


Si tu veux un ami, sois un ami

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Trop souvent je m’ai demandé pourquoi tu continuas à être à mes côtés. Comme tu supportais mes mauvaises humeurs injustifiées, les moments d’absence, quand je me fermais dans mon monde et ne lassais pas place pour rien ni personne.





	Si tu veux un ami, sois un ami

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Si tu veux un ami, sois un ami**

_« Un vrai ami c’est quelqu’un qui sait tout de toi, et pourtant il t’aime bien. »_

Trop souvent je m’ai demandé pourquoi tu continuas à être à mes côtés. Comme tu supportais mes mauvaises humeurs injustifiées, les moments d’absence, quand je me fermais dans mon monde et ne lassais pas place pour rien ni personne.

Ces moments de pure présomption, quand je te disais que tu ne pouvais pas m’entendre, que seulement un Black pouvait comprendre que signifiait porter ce nom.

Et en fin, j’ai entendu, mon ami.

J’ai entendu que tu connaissais la raison de ces silences même quand je l’ignorais, j’ai entendu que jamais ne tu as cru à ce que je disais, j’ai entendu que toujours tu as essayé de m’entendre, malgré mes mutismes.

Et j’ai entendu que tout ce que tu sais de moi jamais ne t’a effrayé, ni éloigné, comme il aurait fait avec tout le monde.

Avec toi, je dépose le masque et me sens libre d’être moi-même, avec ces traits Black que de temps en temps se montrant dans moi, et que je déteste tellement. Et je sais que je peux le faire, parce que tu supporteras ça aussi.

Je ne demandais pas quelque chose meilleur au monde, qu’avoir quelqu’un vraiment capable de comprendre tout ça, James.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais mon égoïsme fa taire l’envie de te dire de fuir pendant que tu peux, de te dire que tu risques de te brûler si tu choisis de m’aimer.

Mais tu ne m’écouterais pas, vrai James ?

Tu as pris ta décision, et têtu comme tu es, rien te ferait marcher arrière.

Désormais nous sommes James et Sirius, et rien jamais ne changerait cette réalité.

Nous avons parti de deux routes complètement différents, et nous avons rencontré à mi-chemin, en apprenant lentement à poursuivre l’un dans le parcours de l’autre.

Maintenant ces routes sont croisées, et je jamais n’aurais le courage de marcher dessus sans toi, James. 

Tu, qui dans cette route as rencontré mes défauts, et as allé de l’avant, comme si tu même pas les vois. Comme un vrai ami. Ce qui sait tout de toi et, pourtant, t’aime bien.

Merci.


End file.
